


Vampire

by RJProud_Lo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers Roman and Patton - Freeform, Hurt Logan, Kidnapping, Other, Teen Virgil, vampire roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJProud_Lo/pseuds/RJProud_Lo
Summary: Logan has been taken away from his home by Roman, a vampire who hates hurting people. Roman is nice and lets Logan be free around the house but Logan still yearns the outside in the world. Roman's friend might just help him with that. [On Hiatus]





	1. Chapter 1

Logan remained calm even when the van pulled up next to him. It had followed him for over a block and the stoic man knew it didn't have good intentions. Hopefully, he could get home before anything happens but that doesn't seem to be the case. The van stopped next to him on the sidewalk and Logan felt his heart rate increase. The window rolled down on the passenger side and Logan looked through it to the driver. The driver's hair was slicked back beautifully and the dramatic smile on his face was breathtaking. 

"Why you walking in the dark?" The beautiful stranger asked.

"Its why 'are' you walking in the dark?" Logan corrected him despite his better judgment. Stupid Logan don't antagonize the man that's been following you. 

"Yes, my mistake." The man smiled. His grin was unsettling to Logan. His strangely pointed teeth stood out more than anything. The man leaned forward and opened the passenger door. "How about you get in and I'll drive you home. You can continue to help me with my grammar."

"No, I do believe walking would be more beneficial," Logan said backing up from the car. "The exercise is good for one's health." The stranger blinked at him confused before sighing. 

"Get in the car." he practically growled. His voice left no room for argument and Logan quickly climbed into the van's passenger seat. He sat stiffly when the car started up and drove forward. His hands fidgeted in his lap as he continually looked over at the strange man with sharp teeth. "Listen, man, I'm going, to be honest with you." 

"O-okay..." Logan hesitated to respond. The man kept his eyes on the road as he talked. 

"I don't want to hurt you but it's the only option I've got." The man said. Logan nodded and drew his eyes to the road to avoid looking at him. He felt the fear building up, he knew he had been kidnapped by this stranger but he really had hoped he wouldn't get hurt. "No one will miss you at least. You don't have a job or a close family. You live alone. I've seen you sit all alone at the library all day without doing anything else. If you honestly think someone would notice and care that you are missing tell me and I'll turn this car around and drive you home Logan but really I have doubts that you'll be able to." The man said. Logan felt his spine shiver at his name and how this man knew so much about him already. He thought for a minute and honestly the stranger was correct. The only person who would possibly notice his disappearance would be the incredibly nice librarian that always makes sure Logan's at least drank once while reading. Logan didn't think he considered Patton as a friend but he thought he could. He opened his mouth to say as much but knew Patton barely count. 

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Logan inquiries. 

"Ask anything else." The man said solemnly.

"What's your name?" Logan tried instead. His heart rate was so loud he was surprised that the man couldn't hear it. Or maybe he could and just didn't say anything. 

"Roman." The newly named Roman responded. Logan nodded again deciding to stop talking for fear of angering Roman. The two sat in silence for another hour as Roman drove through a remote forest. It leads to a surprisingly well-kept house near a beautiful lake. Roman parked the car and got out, he walked over to the other side and opened Logan's door. Logan reluctantly slides out of his seat and let Roman grab his arm and lead him inside to a neat living room. Roman lightly pushed him to a couch where Logan sat fidgeting with his tie. Roman sat in a recliner on the other side of the living room with his head in his hands. "I hate doing this." 

"Doing what?" Logan whispered to the man. 

"Hurting people. I just want to be normal but it's not possible. I'm too scared to end it all though. To be free of my curse id have to kill myself but I'm too frightened to." Roman said looking up at the nervous man on his couch. Logan just nodded trying to avoid eye contact. This was all feeling to real. A suicidal man with sharp teeth had kidnapped him and was sorry for it, it didn't add up. Roman got up and walked to the couch and sat beside Logan who tried to move but Roman grabbed his wrist to stop him. "This is the part that hurts okay? I'm sorry." Roman mumbled. Logan tried to pull his wrist away from the man. Fear had finally taken over and he was ready to run but the man brought his wrist to his own lips and Logan froze again. That was until Roman bit his wrist and Logan began struggling to get up. The pain was harsh and draining. Logan could only watch as the man began to go drink the blood that welled from his wrist. The sharp teeth finally made sense to the logical man, Roman is a vampire, but that was impossible. Roman pulled away and let go after a few minutes and wiped the blood from his lips. Logan grasped his wrist trying to stop the numbing pain. A few tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain which was an uncommon occurrence for Logan. His head felt dizzy from blood loss and black spots began to cloud his vision. He passed out on the couch and slumped over into Roman's side. Roman lifted the unconscious man and carried him to the spare bedroom. He removed his tie and shoes for comfort and laid him on the bed. When he left he made sure the door was locked. Logan would be well-taken care of but had become the meal for a regretful vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan shot up, breathing heavily, in an unfamiliar bedroom. From his spot on the queen bed, he was able to see the room. The walls have been painted a light blue and many pictures of two kids lined the shelves, the comforter beneath Logan looked like the sky with clouds and many thick white pillows were on the top. A bathroom leads off the room and another closed door was on the opposite side of the room which Logan assumed to lead to the house. Logan uncomfortably grabbed his wrist, that still had blood stained on it, and got up. He slightly stumbled when he stood but regained balance quickly. He walked to the bathroom and rinsed his wrist. He hissed in pain as the water hit the two puncture wounds. Logan rummaged through the medicine cabinet and found bandages which he wrapped around his wrist tightly. It stung but felt better than holding it. He froze when he heard a door opened nearby. 

"Logan?" Roman's voice filled the bedroom. Reluctantly Logan stepped out of the bathroom and saw Roman standing in the doorway. Roman carefully looked Logan over and nodded. "Umm, you can come downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat if you want." Logan didn't really want to go anywhere with this vampire but he was hungry so he simply nodded and kept his head down while he followed Roman down the hall to the stairs. Logan watched Roman leave and lock the kitchen once they got there. Now alone in the kitchen, Logan explored the cabinets and found bowls and cereal. After making himself a bowl and eating it he gently knocked on the door hoping to be let out. Roman opened the kitchen door and let Logan walk out. "Did you eat something?" Logan nodded and that seemed to be enough for Roman. Logan was lead through the beautiful hallways back to the living room where he sat down on the couch that he had been bitten on the night before. "So umm how you feeling this morning?" 

"How 'are' you feeling this morning. I am feeling panicked, hurt, cold, and angry. Panicked because I am trapped in a house in the woods, hurt because my wrist was bitten to the point where it bleeds, cold well because we are in the middle of the woods by a lake and the wind blows across the lake which then cools the air, and angry because of some sort of vampire-like thing has taken away my freedom. I do not think asking your captive how they are feeling is the best conversation starter." Logan ranted. He has been known to go off on long-winded tangents from time to time. Roman looked taken back and guilty of Logan's response. 

"I can start the fireplace up," Roman said unsurely. "To umm warm you up?" 

"That would be appreciated..." Logan nodded and ducked his head down to avoid looking at Roman. Roman started a fire after a few minutes of trying. He sat back down on the recliner across from the couch and watched Logan fidget uncomfortably under his gaze. It was several more awkward minutes before anything happened. The front door opened loudly causing both men to jump from their seats and turn to look at the intruder. 

"Roman tell me you didn't. Tell me he's your friend and he came for a nice visit." The man begged but clearly knew the answer. Tears showed in his eyes behind his black-rimmed glasses when he looked down at Logan's bandages wrist. "Oh, Logan!" He cried running over to inspect the wrapped wrist. 

"Patton calm down," Roman said holding out his hands like he was trying to talk a large beast from eating him. Though that seemed to be much more like Logan's situation. 

"Clam down?!? Roman, you've kidnapped another innocent person and you expect me to be ok with it?!?" Patton yelled turning angrily to the vampire. 

"You know I need to eat!" Roman yelled back getting closer to the librarian. Logan backed away from the arguing men. He feared for Patton who was doing a great job angering the blood drinking man. 

"Logan are you okay?" Patton said turning to the frightened man who was edging away from them. Logan gulped as both of them waited for an answer. Slowly he shook his head no because really he wasn't ok. His wrist hurt and he was scared of the impossible creature that kidnapped him. His legs shook under him as he tried to remain composed but it was hard with his heart rate rocketing up in fear. He breathing was going sporadic which he had never encountered before. Logan didn't know what to do it this situation and Patton was looking on with concern. Then he passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan woke up not even five minutes later. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning when he sat up. He bumped into someone who must have been leaning over him. He felt the rug underneath his finger as he held himself up. His sight slowly returned to see Patton sitting in front of him with concern filling his face.

"Are you okay Logan?" Patton asked reaching out a hand. Logan lightly took Patton's hand in his and let himself be pulled up and lead to the couch once more. Logan nodded and focused on leveling his breathing before looking back at Patton. Roman seemed to have left the room at some point while Logan was passed out. Logan nodded shyly and watched Roman re-enter the room with a bag of what looked to be pretzels. "Eat these Logan. The salt is good for a racing heart." Patton said taking the pretzels and he handing them to the shaking man. Logan couldn't be sure if that was a true fact but accept the pretzels anyway and lightly nibbled them slowly. Patton sat beside him holding onto his hand while Roman paced. Logan started to feel better with Patton reassurance and the snack. "You feeling better?"

"Yes I am thank you." Logan said to the librarian.

"You just had a panic attack I think... Let's get you to a bed okay? You need rest. Roman where is he staying?" Patton said holding onto Logan's arm to help him stand. Roman looked reluctant to say where Logan had been locked up but sighed and gave in.

"You're old room Pat." Roman said gesturing to the stairs. Patton helped Logan up the stairs to the blue room and laid him on the bed. When he was about to leave Logan reached forward and stopped him. 

"Patton? How do you know Roman?" Logan asked sitting up to look at the usually happy librarian. Patton looked reluctant to answer but sat down on the edge of the bed facing Logan anyway to tell the story.

"We grew up together as brothers. We did everything together really and I never had a better friend. He protected me from bullies, I kept him happy when things got tough. I can't keep him happy anymore Logan, my own brother and I can't keep him happy. It was only last year when Roman came home one night with blood dried around his neck. I helped clean him off. I think he was in shock, I was to. My brother had two puncture wounds on his neck and blood in his irises. He looked scarier then I could ever remember him, even when fighting for me," Patton paused for a breath and looked anywhere but Logan who was sat up on the bed listening with interest, he didn't expect a story only an answer but the story must bring light to his new situation, "I tried to get him to rest but he didn't seem to need it. I tried to get him to eat but he didn't need that either. It was days before he complained of being hungry. He wouldn't eat anything I gave him though, said it wasn't what he was craving. When I asked what he wanted he shrugged and gestured to his neck where the wounds still weren't healed. I got what he meant." Patton looked directly at Logan his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Logan my brothers a vampire. He can only drink blood otherwise he'll die. I have low iron in my blood. He can't drink from me but I desperately wish I was the one he would hurt. He hates it just as much as I do but it's the only option he's found. I couldn't stand it. I'm the one who let his last victim go. I felt sorry for him. Virgil had given up on life and didn't care anyway but I cared, I couldn't let him not find a purpose in his life, he told me his new purpose was to feed Roman but I couldn't allow it. I forced him to leave and now Roman's taken you unwillingly. If I hadn't insisted Virgil leave you would be at the library right now reading in the corner on the green recliner under your favorite lamp. I'm sorry Logan.." Patton's tears began to fall into his lap as he apologized to the shocked man. Logan didn't know what to do to help Patton, he isn't good with emotions and everyone knows it. He got up and tried to rub Patton's back but it didn't seem to work in the way he had hoped. Logan quietly left the sobbing man and left the bedroom surprised to see the door still unlocked. He traveled down the stairs to where Roman had been left. He was still there sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap. He jumped in surprise when Logan cleared his throat.

"Logan? What are you doing down here? Go back to your room." Roman said trying to sound strong and demanded but his voice cracked in concern. 

"Patton... Um.. Needs emotional comfort." Logan tried to explain but his fear of Roman made him stutter which surprised him even more than the door being unlocked. Roman's eyes flashed with concern and he was up instantly. 

"Logan go to the kitchen. And stay there." Roman demanded. Logan speed walked to the kitchen and listened to the lock click after him effectively trapping him in the kitchen with no doors or windows to help him escape. Logan sighed and sat on the counter as it was the only surface he could sit on. He wondered where the table and chairs were briefly before vaguely remembering passing a dinning room at some point. He listened and heard soft sobbing from above him that seemed to turn into hiccups and a voice shushing the other comfortingly. Logan sat and patiently waited for about over an hour before Roman came back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I've written so far. This story is on hiatus but I wanted to transfer it from Wattpad to here.

**Trigger warning: Suicidal intentions, cutting**

When Roman came back he looked exhausted and dejected. Logan had heard a door slam somewhere on the first floor and assumed that it had been Patton leaving in a less than friendly manner. Is that why Roman looked so bothered? With further inspection, Logan saw that Roman's eyes were puffy. Roman's hand found Logan's elbow and walked him up the stairs to the bedroom, quietly locking Logan in. He wishes he knew what had happened between the two brothers during that hour. Had he made a mistake getting Roman to comfort Patton? Logan began pacing around the room he knew to be Patton's as he thought about the information Patton gave him. Roman is a vampire. He had another person locked in here before him, Virgil. Virgil used to be locked here and had given up on leaving and stayed for Roman. Patton feels guilty for letting Virgil go and getting Logan stuck here. Logan sunk on to the bed coming to the realization he didn't blame Patton at all. He's known Patton for a while and he was nothing but kind and believed in everyone. His strong moral mind would, of course, lead him to help this other man. Logan began to feel tired with the panic attacks adrenaline finally catching up to him. He laid down and found sleep quickly coming to him. It would be hours before he woke again to loud thumping on what he assumed to be the outside of the house.

"YOU WHAT?!?" Roman's incredulous voice echoed throughout the house. Logan couldn't hear the response from the other but stood up none the less in shock. Someone was here in the middle of the woods talking to Roman. From what he could tell Roman was surprised by this visitor, he couldn't say for sure that the other was Patton or not. Who else knows about this forest home? Virgil. The only other person besides Patton who knows about this place is Virgil.

\----- Roman POV -----

Roman stared unbelievingly at the shorter man in front of him. Virgil. He had fed off of for almost a year was in front of him and talking. Roman couldn't focus on what the pale teenager was saying. God, teenager. He still so young just like when Roman found him. He thought back to the scrawny, shivering teenager he saw on the town bridge in the last fall.

_"What do you think you're doing?" Roman asked the significantly smaller kid from behind. It caused the kid to jump up but Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his chest. He could feel the kids panic pulsing off of him as he grabbed the arms holding him. He kicked back trying desperately to get free but Roman held on._

_"None of your business! Now let go!" The kid growled and tears ruined his make up as he fought. Roman sank to his knees bringing the kid down with him and safe away from the edge._

_"Hey hey shhhh." Roman grasped the teen in his lap tightly stopping him thrashing. Slowly he calmed down and was just regaining his breath while lying across Roman's lap. Eventually, he struggled to sit up but Roman was still holding on to him._

_"Um... May I get up?" Roman didn't let go of the kid when asked. The kid struggled to get out of Roman's grasp but failed, Roman being a vampire made him stronger than the average human. "Please. Let go." The kid sobbed. Roman panicked and dropped his arms from the kid who shot up immediately and back away. "Shit..." he looked down at his arm and pulled up the sleeve to hold a cut that had opened up during the struggle. Roman got the chance to look at the scar covered wrist, the damage done to the young boy in front of him._

_"You're going to kill yourself the moment I leave aren't you?" Roman asked softly. His gaze remained on the bloody wrist. He could smell it, it's so close, urging him towards it but he avoids moving closer. The kid is his top priority._

_"It doesn't matter what I do! My parents still won't care." Roman understood. He stepped towards the kid cautiously._

_"Then come with me," Roman suggested. "I've got a house by a lake away from people. You don't need to die to stop existing for everyone else." He looked contemplating and looked behind him to the bridge edge._

_"What's the catch?" He asked. "There's always a catch. Never has a stranger offered their help without needing something themselves." Roman stepped closer and grabbed the bloody wrist._

_"I'd like your blood really. Vampires got to eat and if you don't think anyone will miss you, how do you feel rooming with a vampire."_

Virgil had been scared at the idea but agreed. He had gone with Roman and let him eat from him before Patton had forced him to leave. Virgil couldn't stay away though, and now Roman is stuck in his stop staring at the teenager at his front steps.


End file.
